bigmouthfandomcom-20200222-history
The Planned Parenthood Show
"The Planned Parenthood Show" is the fifth episode of the second season of Big Mouth. It is the fifteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 5, 2018. It was written by Emily Altman and directed by Bryan Francis. Synopsis An argument in sex ed class turns into a skit-tastic journey through the worlds of Planned Parenthood, contraceptives and STDs. Plot Framing Device TBA The Vagilantes TBA Miss Conception TBA Elliot's Vasectomy TBA Groove is in the Heart TBA Blue Waffle TBA Ending Scene TBA Characters Major Roles *Coach Steve *Nick Birch *Andrew Glouberman *Jessi Glaser *Jay Bilzerian *Missy Foreman-Greenwald *Matthew MacDell *Leah Birch *Condom *The Pill *Pull Out Method *Elliot Birch *Diane Birch *Barbara Glouberman *Towa Tei *Lola Skumpy Minor Roles *Maurice *Devin *DeVon *Caleb *Connie *Nathan Fillion *Val Bilzerian *Kurt Bilzerian *The Implant *Diaphragm *IUD *Judd Birch *Lobster *Marty Glouberman *Lady Miss Kier *Bootsy Collins *Dmitry Brill *Duke Ellington (Cameo) *Slenderman (Cameo) *Devin (Non-Speaking Cameo) *DeVon (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Freddie Mercury (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Whitney Houston (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Prince (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *This is the first episode not to have a cold opening. *First anthology episode of the series. *Coach Steve is now qualified to teach sex ed classes. *Jay and Guy Bilzerian are pro-life. *In "Miss Conception", Leah gets into a polyamorous relationship with Condom and The Pill, the latter of which is female. This would mean she's bisexual and open to polyamory. However, since it was just a fictional story, it is unknown if this is true to the real character. *Diane used to use a Diaphragm in high school. *In high school, Diane went out with a guy named Michael Fellaryow. *Elliot gets a vasectomy. *Elliot tells the story of how he and Diane conceived all three of their kids. However, most, if not all of it is completely fabricated, due to its long list of inaccuracies, it's inconsistent timeline, and the fact that it's a scene for scene copy of the movie, Annie Hall. *Barbara's story reveals how she and Marty met in the 90's and how Andrew was born. **It is also revealed that Barbara slept with Towa Tei and got pregnant with an unwanted child and aborted it, giving Andrew an aborted older half-brother. *Nick breaks the fourth wall, saying that there's going to be a lot of angry Twitter comments about the things they're saying. *At the end of the episode, everyone breaks the fourth wall, when the actors get out of character and thank the audience for watching their show. *Freddie Mercury, Whitney Houston, and Prince appear in the cast reunion at the end of the episode, despite none of them appearing earlier in the episode. Continuity *Coach Steve brags about having just had sex with a woman in "Steve the Virgin" and Jay tries to keep it on the down-low, not wanting anyone to know that it was with his mom. *In "The Vagilantes", Jay's space shuttle and guns resemble uncircumcised penises. In "Ejaculation", Jay was depicted as an uncircumcised penis. *Lola is still dating Andrew, after they got together in "The Shame Wizard". *Leah forgives Andrew for masturbating to her bathing suit, as previously seen in "The Shame Wizard". Cultural References *Jay tells people to watch YouTube to learn more about abortions. *Missy's story "The Vagilantes" is a parody on Star Wars. *Texania is a parody on Texas and the planet's motto "Don't Mess With Texania" is a parody on the state's motto "Don't Mess With Texas". *Jay offers to pay girls in BitCoin to touch her rooms. *Matthew's story, "Miss Conception" is a parody on "The Bachelorette". *Elliot's story, "Elliot's Vasectomy" is a parody on "Annie Hall". *Diane's maiden name is said to be "Keaton" in the story, which is a reference to the fact that Diane Keaton played the same character Diane Birch was playing in the movie. *Diane tells Nick that Woody Allen is a monster, referencing to his sexual abuse of women. *In the 80's, there was a poster of Dirty Dancing on the wall. *Diane compares herself to Diane Keaton's character in Baby Boom. *Nick does a Jerry Seinfeld routine. *Barbara's unnamed story is a parody on the music video for the Deee-Lite song, "Groove is in the Heart". *Coach Steve dresses as and acts like MC Hammer. *Andrew's story, "Blue Waffle" is a parody on "White Zombie". *Andrew's story parodies the Blue Waffle phenomenon. *''Slenderman'' appears in the Blue Waffle story. Gallery Peenas and Sweeties.png Vagilantes.png Leah and Condom.png Young Birch Family.png Barbara Driving in the Sixties.png I'm Gunna Shoot Your Girlfriend.png Thank You Everybody.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2